Cosas de la vida
by Iggypuff
Summary: Este es un pequeño one-shot sobre las cosas que suceden en la vida de Aioria, de sobre cómo Milo conoce al amor de su vida y ¡muchas otras cosas más! Parejas: MiloxCamus y AioriaxShaka, AU, mención de Mpreg levemente.


_**Este pequeño one-shot, que nació de un pequeño momento de inspiración, habla sobre algunas cosas que suceden en la vida de Aioria, de cómo Milo encuentra el amor de su vida y de otro par de cosas más.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Masami Kurumada :3 y a Toei Animations, yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados y hago de sus vidas un caos :3**_

 _ **Tittle: Cosas de la vida.**_

 _ **By: DiegoAntares24 en fanfiction y Dianbura en amor yaoi**_

 _ **(Disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografía :c )**_

 _ **...**_

 **Cosas de la vida**

Hay cosas que suceden en la vida que uno simplemente no puede evitar, que uno simplemente no puede tomar, arrugar como un pedazo de papel y arrojarlo al basurero, o simplemente tomar el borrador y borrarlo como si se tratara de una mancha de tiza o marcador en un pizarrón.

Recuerdo perfectamente como mis dos mejores amigos se conocieron, Milo y yo estábamos en nuestro segundo año de universidad, ambos con 20 años de edad, él estudiando leyes y yo arquitectura. Para ese entonces ambos vivíamos en un departamento bastante pequeño, el cual solo tenia una pequeña habitación, un modesto baño y sala/cocina/comedor, todo junto, en ese momento yo dormía en la habitación y Milo dormía en el sofá cama en la sala, pero cada cierto tiempo cambiábamos de lugar.

Ese día había finalizado mi día de clases sin ningún inconveniente, vivíamos en Berlín ya que ambos habíamos viajado de Grecia a Alemania por unas becas que nos habíamos ganado, así que ambos pagábamos la renta a medias. Era invierno en ese entonces, solo tenia en mi mente llegar a casa rápido por que literalmente mi trasero se estaba congelando, cuando llegué a la entrada, saqué mis llaves de uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón, e instantes después entraba al interior con la intención de quitarme los zapatos y todos los kilos de ropa que traía encima, rayos que de veras odiaba el invierno en esos días, cuando entré al interior y, tras haber cerrado la puerta, esperaba encontrarme con el rubiete sentado y viendo televisión o haciendo cualquier tontería, pero no, me encontré con una mata de cabello rojizo, sentado en el sofá cama quien parecía estar medio congelado y que además parecía tener hipotermia, me acerqué un poco y noté que tenia rastros de nieve en su cabello, como yo los tenía en los hombros de mi chaqueta.

Bastante confundido, me puse a observar todo alrededor, definitivamente no me había equivocado de departamento, ahí estaban todas las cosas de Milo, y mías, así que me acerqué un poco mas a donde estaba sentado el chivo medio congelado, pero justo antes de poder decirle algo, vi que Milo salía del baño con una cubeta llena de lo que parecía ser agua tibia, y cuando me vio simplemente me dijo "Oh, al fin llegas Aioria", al ver que no tenia ni la mas mínima iniciativa de explicarme lo que estaba pasando y del porqué ese joven estaba en nuestra casa, decidí iniciar yo… "Sí, ya llegué… ummm… Milo… ¿puedo saber quién es nuestro invitado y… qué está haciendo aquí… exactamente?" pregunté mientras observaba como Milo ponía la cubeta con agua junto a los pies del chico pelirrojo, "Oh.. él es Camus, lo encontré sentado cerca del campus, el pobre estaba azul y temblando de frío, llevaba solamente un abrigo fino por encima de una camisa, unos jeans desgastados y unas converse, ¡unas jodidas converse! ¡¿puedes creerlo?!" dijo Milo como si nada mientras le colocaba una manta en la espalda al joven; "ten, ponte cómodo Camus" le dijo a Camus, luego de haberme explicado la situación rápidamente, "lo siento" dijo el chico ya con sus pies en la cubeta; "no te disculpes, solo concentrare en no perder tus dedos" le contestó Milo; "ok, entiendo, ¿pero si sabes en la situación en la que estamos?" le dije con un tono de vos bastante serio y mirada retadora, solo a Milo se le ocurría traer a un desconocido así por que así, "Oh viejo, ¡vamos! ¡estaba azul cuando lo encontré!" dijo solamente mientras le revolvía el cabello al chico, quien hasta el momento estaba ignorando olímpicamente nuestra discusión, por mi parte solo bufé, me dirigí hacia Milo, lo tomé del brazo y literalmente lo arrastré hasta la habitación, literalmente lo hice metido de un empujón y luego cerré la puerta tras de mí con seguro, "Milo Benjamín Andreatos, ¿sí te das cuenta que esto es un problema? ¡solo a ti se te ocurre traer a otra persona a un departamento que es para UNA persona, donde están viviendo dos en la actualidad, y ciertamente una tercera persona no es una opción!" dije algo enfadado, luego respiré profundamente audible tratando de calmarme y proseguí "¿está sin hogar?", "técnicamente no, vive con su abuelo, o vivía, pero éste lo hecho de la casa por que se dio cuenta de que hacia tres meses había dejado de asistir a las clases de piano que le estaba pagando por que había reprobado un examen y perdió la vacante, o algo así me dijo", "aparte de eso, ¿está en drogas o algo así? ¿Cuántos años tiene?" pregunté luego de haberme calmado por completo; "Tiene diecisiete y no, el chico es un nerd, el "hijo ideal" y todo eso, es el mejor promedio en su secundaria, canta en el coro de su iglesia, o solía hacerlo, de cualquier manera…" dijo el rubio cabeza hueca, "entiendo.. ¿pero no tiene otro lugar a donde ir? Milo…" "Me dijo que le diera dos semanas y él se las arreglaría, según entendí de todo lo que me dijo, cree que un amigo de él puede ayudarlo por un tiempo", "Si claro" dije sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos, "Hay por favor Aioria, el pobre esta abrumado por todo lo que le sucedió, ten corazón y deja que se quede aquí aunque sea por unos días" dijo "ademas, recuerda que estamos a una semana para que sea navidad, ¡no puedes ser tan cruel!" y ahí estaba Milo chantajeándome, lo cierto es que era imposible discutir con Milo, siempre salía con alguna cosa la cual ridículamente lograba convencerme, así que solo bufé audiblemente y le dije "Ok, pero solo por unos días, habla con él y cualquier problema que salga de todo esto, TU deberás hacerte cargo, así que no tendrás mi ayuda si su abuelo o quien sea viene a matar al chico ese" con eso Milo se dirigió a mi con una gran sonrisa y me abrazó fuertemente, luego del efusivo abrazo le pregunté "¿y en donde piensas que dormirá? Genio" "Pues conmigo, genio" dijo solamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, eso hizo que yo me le quedara viendo de forma sorprendida y asustada (graciosamente asustado), cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y de mi reacción se corrigió "¡No pienses mal! ¡Quise decir conmigo en el sofá cama!" "Ok ya… pero él sabe que eres…" le dije, para luego mirarlo de manera burlista y escandalizada, "¡Oh no! ¡No me mal intérpretes! ¡Que sea bisexual no significa que me quiera tirar a todo aquel o aquella que se me cruce al frente!" dijo de con gesto ofendido "Yo no he mal interpretado nada, ¡genio!". "Si tu… apuesto que lo pensaste". "¡Hay suficiente! No exageres las cosas, ahora salgamos, iré a preparar café, necesita calentarse desde adentro".

Luego de esa pequeña discusión ambos salimos, el chico aun seguía en el mismo lugar y parecía que ya se encontraba mejor, ahora por lo menos tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que no tenia claro era si el rubor era producto de haber entrado en calor al fin o por si había escuchado la parte final de la charla que tuve con Milo momentos antes. De cualquier manera, ese día las cosas siguieron con el flujo medio extraño que se había entablado entre los tres, los días siguientes a ese volvieron a la normalidad, Camus nos explicó mejor todo lo que había sucedido, nos contó que él había nacido en Francia y que había vivido ahí hasta los 6 años, que se mudó a Berlín por que perdió a sus padres en un accidente y que su único pariente cercano era su abuelo por parte de su padre quien vivía en Berlín, que su abuelo siempre fue muy estricto con él, que lo castigaba severamente cuando comería un error, por menor que fuera, y que había perdido el examen de piano por una pequeña falla, que para esos días había estado muy estresado y fatigado por el colegio y todas las actividades que debía hacer sí o sí, y que por eso lo había perdido, que no supo como decirle a su abuelo que había perdido su vacante en esa prestigiosa escuela de música y que a causa de eso el tiempo solo siguió su curso hasta el día en que recibió un correo informándole que no debía seguir pagando la mensualidad por que él había salido tiempo atrás y que le devolverían todo el dinero que había pagado innecesariamente, que su abuelo se volvió loco y que lo echó de la casa sin darle tiempo a explicarse, ni tiempo de recoger aun que fuera un poco de sus cosas, por lo que había salido solo con lo que llevaba puesto, que caminó un par de horas por toda la ciudad y que cuando se cansó simplemente se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y se derrumbó a llorar un gran rato hasta que Milo lo encontró.

Evidentemente las dos semanas pasaron y Camus nunca se fue, sino que se estableció con nosotros permanentemente, siguió con sus estudios y al final se convirtió parte de nuestra familia, siempre tenía el departamento limpio y ordenado, los primeros días nos cocinaba la cena pero el cocinar simplemente no era algo que se le diera bien, por lo que era Milo el que siempre cocinaba, o yo pedía comida a domicilio cuando el tarado rubio no se sentía con ganas de cocinar, siempre nos ayudaba con las tareas y deberes que tuviéramos de la universidad, o bueno… ayudaba a Milo as que nada… y con él tiempo, noté como el pelirrojo se interesaba por Milo de una manera especial, y viceversa, aprendí a no sentarme entre ellos cuando mirábamos alguna película por que Camus era capaz de escalar sobre mi para estar junto a su salvador y, entre muchas otras cosas.

Un año y medio pasó después de eso y Milo junto con Camus decidieron mudarse juntos a otro departamento, ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo oficialmente, cosa que no me sorprendió cuando me lo dijeron, y yo por mi parte, un par de meses después, me mudé a Canadá a continuar mis estudios, fue un poco difícil adaptarse a un nuevo idioma y todo eso al principio, pero luego de tres años me sentía bastante feliz y cómodo viviendo en Quebec, lamentablemente perdí comunicación con ellos un largo tiempo, pero un día, cuando apenas llegaba a casa, me sorprendí bastante encontrarme con correspondencia extranjera, lo supe por las estampillas y por el código postal, recuerdo que mientras tomaba café, escupí el sorbo que acababa de tomar al ver una invitación de boda, específicamente de Milo y Camus, inmediatamente tomé el teléfono y marqué el numero que había en la invitación…

"¿De verdad? ¿Te casas?" dije cuando atendieron la llamada. "¿Aioria?" y ahí la voz adormilada de Milo. "Hombre, de veras que me has sorprendido, ¿Cuándo fue?". "¿Cuándo se lo propuse? Hace un par de *bostezo* semanas…". "Y tu que decías que jamás te casarías…". "Eso fue cuando era un estúpido crío que creía que era el rey del mundo, bueno… lo sigo creyendo, pero ahora con los pies en la tierra, y más cool, evidentemente, genio". "Jaja.. claro… bueno, estaré ahí un par de días antes de la boda, solo llamaba para confirmar y felicitarlos, aun que ciertamente no creí que recibiría la invitación". "¿Porqué viejo?". "Ya sabes, tenemos tiempo de no saber nada uno del otro…". "Viejo… necesitas más que eso para dejar de ser mi mejor amigo, es imposible olvidar todo lo que vivimos de la noche a la mañana viejo". "Cierto… que buenos tiempos tuvimos…". "Jaja si… entonces ¿si vendrás? ¿Por mi?" dijo en un susurro "¿Por nosotros?". "Si si, estaré ahí dos días antes, ahora ve a dormir". "Viejo eres el mejor, nos vemos dentro de un mes".

Luego de eso Milo colgó la llamada y yo seguí revisando la correspondencia. Un mes y un par de días después, y tras viajar una ridícula cantidad de horas en un vuelo que se retrasó, al fin llegaba a la ciudad de Atenas, Milo se había mudado un tiempo antes para estar cerca de su familia y más lejos del abuelo de Camus, quien en realidad no había bendecido la boda precisamente. Esa noche la pasé en un hotel y al día siguiente, bastante temprano, emprendí mi rumbo a la casa de los padres de Milo, cuando llegué, y luego de que atendieran la puerta, fui recibido por Camus, quien estaba bastante diferente a lo que recordaba la ultima vez, estaba más alto, no tanto como yo o Milo, pero había crecido un par de centímetros, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y ya no lo tenia por los hombros, había ganado un poco de peso pero se veían bien en él y no era exageradamente, y su voz había engrosado un poco. "¡Aioria! Al fin llegas, vamos pasa". "¿Cómo estas Camus? ¿Dónde está Milo?". "Bastante bien ¿y tu?, todos estamos en la cocina, varios familiares de Milo han llegado estos últimos días, ya sabes, por la boda"" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y emprendíamos el camino a la cocina. "Yo estoy bastante bien, logré sacar unos días libres del trabajo para poder venir, además no esta de más poder tener un respiro del trabajo jeje". "Jaja cierto, dímelo a mi que estoy muriendo del estrés, estoy en exámenes finales, además estoy sacando la licenciatura para el profesorado en literatura, todo eso más la boda es una gran presión…". "No dudo de ello Camus, ¿Pero cómo harán con la luna de miel?" dije mientras colocaba mis maletas en un rincón de la sala de estar. "La pospondremos hasta que sea en momento indicado, por ahora solo pasaremos un fin de semana en un hotel junto al mar." dijo solamente, luego llegamos a la cocina donde estaba toda la familia reunida, estaban varios tíos y primos del rubio, su hermano Kardia y por supuesto el señor y la señora Andreatos, además del bastardo medio-hermano de Milo, Surt, el que miles de veces en el pasado le hizo la vida imposible a mi mejor amigo. Saludé a todos y cada uno de los presentes, y a Surt solo le di una mirada indiferente y lo ignoré todo el rato en que estuve presente.

Al día siguiente deje la casa Andreatos para ir a visitar a mi propia familia, todo estaba igual a la ultima vez que estuve ahí, y mi cuarto estaba exactamente igual as como lo había dejado, todo estaba intacto, pero sin polvo, seguramente mi madre limpiaba mi habitación todos los días aprovechando para ponerse nostálgica sobre mi partida a Alemania y después a Canadá. Ese día lo pasé muy bien con mi familia.

Al otro día, el día de la boda, todo estaba impecablemente hermoso, el lugar era en un jardín, con un pequeño kiosco de madera en el centro y decorado con flores de color lila, todo muy sencillo, pero hermoso, la boda fue rápida y bella, la celebración fue en un salón cerca del lugar y como la boda, todo estuvo increíble, el ambiente era agradable y la noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo, pero por desgracia debía irme temprano…

"Chicos muchas felicidades, que su unión dure para siempre, yo por desgracia debo irme ya, debo estar en el aeropuerto dentro de dos horas y debo ir a empacar todo" dije una vez que encontré a los recién casados desocupados. "Gracias amigo, es una pena que debas irte ya" dijo Milo y Camus concordó. "Lo sé, desearía poder quedarme más tiempo, pero el deber me llama en Canadá, prometo visitarlos lo más pronto que se me sea posible chicos". "Esperamos que sea así, o si no nosotros iremos hasta allá" dijo Camus. "Lo prometo, además vamos a estar en contacto de ahora en adelante". "Así es viejo, si no ya sabes" dijo Milo mientras me daba un abrazo, luego me despedí de ambos, de mi familia y la familia de Milo, y antes de irme, busqué al bastardo de Surt para advertirle que si hacia algo en contra de Milo o Camus se las vería conmigo. Luego de dejárselo en claro me marché a casa, empaqué todo y después de unos 45 minutos ya estaba esperando en el aeropuerto a que saliera mi vuelo de regreso a Canadá.

Luego de eso, y ya en Quebec, los tres hablábamos por teléfono mínimo una vez por semana, con eso el tiempo pasó y nueve meses después mi vida cambió, conocí a mi esposo, Shaka Gandhi, un bello hindú de tez blanca, cabellos como el oro mismo y ojos en los que uno se podía perder en el celeste casi como el cielo mismo, había vivido su niñez en Nueva Delhi, a los doce se mudó junto con su hermano Asmita a Vancouver y desde entonces había vivido con él ahí, pero a los 21 había decisivo irse para Quebec a vivir solo, en ese entonces trabajaba en una academia de baile como profesor de ballet, sí, una gran profesión, y no lo digo sarcásticamente, nos conocimos de casualidad un día y desde ese entonces quedé amarrado a él, literalmente, fue irónico, en mi adolescencia siempre juzgué eso del amor a primera vista con Milo, y fue precisamente de esa manera en la que me enamoré de mi esposo, con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo mejor y al final terminamos en una relación seria, y para la navidad de ese año Milo y Camus me invitaron a pasar navidad junto a ellos, y claro que así iba a ser, por lo que acepté sin ninguna duda anunciando que iría con alguien importante que quería que conocieran.

Cuando llegamos a Grecia, los chicos estaban esperándonos en el aeropuerto con una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenidos nuevamente", así ¿cómo no reconocerlos? seguramente Milo fue el de la idea… cuando nos reunimos nos saludamos con unos abrazos y luego les presenté a mi novio (en ese entonces) quienes se llevaron de maravilla, luego subimos al auto de Milo y nos dirigimos a la casa de ambos. Para el día de acción de gracias Milo y Camus nos dieron la noticia de que Camus tenia dos meses de embarazo, cosa que me alegró mucho, muchas veces aunque Milo fuera un tarado, sabia lo mucho que quería ser padre, años antes me lo pasaba diciendo muy seguido, y al fin el deseo se le había cumplido al parecer. Esa navidad fue muy especial sin duda, pero lamentablemente Shaka y yo debíamos volver a casa, y así 4 días después de navidad volvimos los dos a Canadá. Luego de eso los dos recibimos año nuevo con nuevas esperanzas renovabas, nuevas peticiones y promesas que cumplir.

El año pasó rápido y seis meses y medio después recibimos la noticia de que Camus había dado a luz a dos fuertes mellizos, llamados Hyoga e Isaac, estábamos tan felices por ellos, y Milo no cabía de la felicidad, era de esperarse, lo había deseado muchísimo, por lo que apenas recibimos la notificación, llamamos a los nuevos papás para darles nuestras felicitaciones y buenos deseos, por desgracia no podíamos viajar hasta allá, pero prometimos ir para navidad, la cual fue otra navidad increíble.

El siguiente nuevo año llegó, y con muchas expectativas, Shaka y yo nos unimos en matrimonio a mediados de año, tuvimos una gran luna de miel y un mes después de la boda recibí la noticia de que sería padre, lo cual fue un shock para mi al principio, pero que me llenó de una ilusión tan linda y especial luego de digerir la noticia, ahora si éramos una familia completa, vivimos los nueve meses con grandes ansias y finalmente llegó el día en que me convertí en padre, de mi adoración al cual llamamos Seiya, ¡es el niño más hermoso de todos!

Al tiempo decidimos irnos a vivir a Grecia, queríamos estar mas cerca de nuestros amigos y familia, ahora, veinte años después, todos nosotros cuatro, podemos decir que hemos conseguido todo lo que queríamos y logrado hacer realidad nuestras metas, solo Camus no, en parte, pues su abuelo murió hace un par de meses sin haber podido arreglarse con él, sufrió bastante, pero nosotros estuvimos con él siempre y logró salir adelante…

-Increíble, es increíble como en veinte años se pueden realizar todos nuestros deseos, ¿no crees Milo?

-Así es Aioria, no podría estar más agradecido con la vida, tengo trabajo, una familia, una casa, amigos, a mi mejor amigo… todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

-Así es amigo… más no podría pedir, salvo que sigamos siempre unidos en familia como hasta ahora…

-Sin duda, esta es otra navidad perfecta viejo, estamos todos reunidos en familia, nuestros pequeños jugando y ansiosos por recibir sus regalos, ¡y por tener la mejor cena de acción de gracias de la historia!

*Al otro día, en navidad*

-Viejo ¿ya pensaste que quieres para navidad? Es algo tarde lo sé, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, dicen por ahí.

-La verdad no, tengo todo lo que necesito en realidad…

-Bueno, me alegro por ti, pero debes saber que yo si quiero algo, ¡así que deberás sorprenderme!

-Jaja, eso ya lo sé, genio.

-Y me alegra que lo sepas, ahora hazme el favor y ve a dejarles estos brownies a los niños junto con estos vasos de leche. -me pidió mientras me pasaba la bandeja, yo solo asentí con un pequeño ruido. Por cierto, feliz navidad amigo. -Me dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

-Feliz navidad Milo… -y así salí de la cocina.

 **Fin**

 **...**

 _ **Gracias por su lectura, espero que hayan disfrutado de este humilde one-shot, recordarles que a quienes siguen mi fic "Historia de una Vida" estaré trayendo la actualización durante esta semana, aprovechando al máximo que estoy en vacaciones de mitad de año!**_

 _ **Nuevamente y de todo corazón, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Bye and happy letters!**_


End file.
